


«Безумие»

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Captain Yuri Plisetsky, Don't copy to another site, Flying, M/M, Mechanic otabek altin, Politics, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Когда на дирижабле обнаруживается неучтенный пассажир, вооруженный отверткой и с антикварной пистолью в кармане, капитан и предположить не может, чем закончится для него рутинный рейс.
Relationships: Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin & Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguanastevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanastevens/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Bezumiye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087618) by [iguanastevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanastevens/pseuds/iguanastevens). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Kumys 2020.
> 
> Оригинальная работа была написана как своего рода приквел к артам russian-fairy (https://russian-fairy.tumblr.com/), сами арты можно увидеть по ссылкам:  
> 1) https://russian-fairy.tumblr.com/post/174760327026/mementos-more-otayuri-steampunk-au-first  
> 2) https://russian-fairy.tumblr.com/post/174673362491/otayuri-steampunk-au-click-for-full-view  
> 3) https://russian-fairy.tumblr.com/post/181656543881/belowdecks-i-decided-to-do-more-steampunk-au

_Москва, 1854 год._

Дирижабль оказался крошечным.

Отабек бы сказал, что он, скорее, похож на лодку, чем на настоящий корабль — но ни в коем случае не вслух, поскольку обидчивость капитанов, стоит кому-то на их посудину только взглянуть косо, широко известна.

Он идет дальше — довольно быстро, достаточно целеустремленно, стараясь смешаться с толпой и не привлекать ненужного внимания. Если не приглядываться, в суете доков его можно принять за очередного рабочего, облаченного в неприметный пиджак и низко надвинутую на лоб кепку. Изо всех сил стараясь не оглядываться, он бегло осматривает пришвартованные корабли.

Военный чартер — не то. Торговый корабль Рябушинских — точно нет. Уж лучше тогда попытать счастья у солдат.

Всё слишком роскошное, слишком официальное, слишком хорошо охраняется.

Беднякам выбирать не приходится, а Отабеку сейчас любой побирушка даст фору. Он поворачивает обратно, к крошечному дирижаблю.

Экипаж разгружается. Он замечает всего двоих — рыжую и блондина — и проскальзывает на борт, пока они, обливаясь потом, спускают по трапу тяжелый деревянный ящик.

У Отабека нет времени перевести дыхание, чтобы не утратить пусть жалкое, но преимущество, а на верхней палубе он слишком заметен. Если бы легкие не жгло огнем, он бы охнул от облегчения, обнаружив незапертый люк, ведущий на нижние палубы.

Или, скорее, на одну единственную палубу. «Совсем не комфортабельный круизный лайнер», — уныло думает Отабек, осматривая крошечное помещение.

Пространство от носа до кормы всё еще завалено разнообразным грузом — места мало даже для того, чтобы вытянуть руки. Горячо и густо пахнет какой-то химией и машинным маслом, а единственный источник света — это мутные иллюминаторы.

А в центре гудит двигатель. Словно вдохи и выдохи живого существа, из пронзающей весь корабль вертикальной колонны доносятся звуки его работы. Хотя внутренний механизм закрыт металлическим кожухом, за тихим присвистом пара Отабек слышит, как крутятся шестеренки. Давным-давно этот дирижабль был чудом механики, а сейчас даже настоящему мастеру пришлось бы попотеть, чтобы поддерживать его в хорошем состоянии.

— Прости, — бормочет Отабек, вскрывая технический люк. Он скидывает с себя громоздкий пиджак и берется за пристегнутую к поясу сумку с инструментами. Одного нагнетательного клапана будет достаточно, решает он.

Ему хватает пары секунд, чтобы пустить пар и охладитель по дублирующему контуру, но заметно это станет только через несколько тысяч верст. Отабек закрывает люк и снова оглядывается. Если повезет, когда команда и ее невидимый капитан загрузятся, они расположатся на верхней палубе, а Отабек останется незамеченным и ускользнет в следующем порту. Однако лучше всего затаиться.

Над головой раздаются шаги. Отабек забивается поглубже в уголок между тяжелым, покрытым пылью сундуком и правым бортом, надеясь, что сундук не должны сгружать здесь же, в Москве. Он задерживает дыхание, когда люк открывается.  
— …не мои проблемы, если его кинули, — чересчур близко рычит какой-то мужчина. Он по-московски небрежно растягивает гласные, и вслед за его словами на пол что-то с грохотом опускают. Отабек решает, что говорил тот белобрысый, которого он видел раньше. — Пошел он в жопу!

Отабек закусывает губу, всеми силами желая, чтобы мужчина ушел. Он мог бы попробовать захватить корабль, если возникнет необходимость, но поскольку из грозного оружия у него только антикварная пистоль и отвертка, шансов на успех немного.

Ботинки глухо стучат по деревянному настилу — член экипажа уходит, — и тут же хлопает, закрываясь, крышка люка. Отабек разрешает себе немного расслабиться, устраиваясь в тесном пространстве, но шевелиться не смеет.

Через пару минут двигатель оживает, мягкое гудение переходит в ровный рокот, и пол под Отабеком кренится.

***

— Это не пассажирское судно, — рычит Юра. Безбилетник не сводит с него неумолимого, непроницаемого взгляда. — Ты, черт возьми, кто такой?

— Я бы хотел поговорить с вашим капитаном, — отвечает мужчина. Он делает шаг в сторону, но замирает, опустив потемневший взгляд: в руке у Юры пистолет. — Уверен, мы договоримся.

Юра фыркает.

— Капитан здесь я, и единственное, о чем мы договоримся, — говорить ты будешь быстро. — Он прищуривается. — _Очень_ быстро.

Мужчина уж мог бы выглядеть хоть чуть поиспуганней. Это бесит. Вместо этого он только встает в полный рост и встречает Юрин взгляд.

— Сел в Москве, — отвечает он. — Сойду на следующей остановке. Где она, кстати, будет?

— Для тебя — в тюрьме. — Руки безбилетника сжимаются в кулаки, и Юра про себя улыбается. Это его корабль. Он ничего не отдаст никчемному мелкому жулику. — Если только ты не рисковый тип, а в таком случае, напоминаю тебе, я в полном праве выбросить тебя за борт. Выбирай.

— Двигатель вашего корабля вскоре забарахлит. — Выражение лица безбилетника не меняется. — Гарантируйте мне безопасность, и я починю его до того, как он сломается. Кроме того, я займусь разными мелочами, которые пока не сказались на ходе дирижабля. В противном случае это будет продолжительное, малоприятное и дорогое путешествие. Выбирайте.

Забарахлит? Не может быть.

Это диверсия.

— Ах ты, сука! — шипит Юра. Он не механик, как и Мила с Сарой. Между портами они вполне управляются с дирижаблем, но и только. Краем глаза Юра замечает движение, однако игнорирует его. — Чертов ублюдок! Думал, сломаешь мне корабль, и я сразу начну тебе помогать?!

Выражение лица мужчины неуловимо изменилось — на нем как будто появилась едва различимая усмешка. Будь у Юры микроскоп, он смог бы сказать наверняка. Сейчас внимание безбилетника всецело сосредоточено на пистолете, который Юра сжимает до побелевших костяшек.

— Нет, — осторожно отвечает безбилетник. — Это была крайняя мера на случай, если кто-нибудь возьмет меня на мушку. Чего я категорически не советую делать, к слову. Вы же не хотите прострелить трубопровод для подачи охладителя по правому борту?

Иными словами, обеспечить им всем крайне жесткую посадку.

— Я хорошо стреляю.

— А мы очень близко стоим.

Ну, он явно не трус. Идиот — это без сомнения, но, очевидно, хорошо обученный. Юра может — хотя и неохотно — отнестись к этому с уважением. Он опускает пистолет.

Так и так, а пистолет ему теперь едва ли потребуется.

— Так чего тебе надо?

— Я починю неисправный клапан и в качестве жеста доброй воли сделаю, что смогу, с вашим регулятором высотности, а вы, в свою очередь, не станете стрелять и воздержитесь от передачи меня властям, а во время следующей стоянки мы каждый пойдем своей дорогой, завершив тем самым выгодное для всех сотрудничество.

Юра размышляет над сказанным.

— Что думаете, капитан? — вмешивается в разговор Сара, словно тень появляясь из-за груды ящиков. Юра широко улыбается, а мужчина, напротив, бледнеет. Он, разумеется, не слышал, как она подошла. Никто никогда не слышит Сару. — Этого хватит на билет?

— Думаю, нам нужно обговорить еще несколько деталей, — растягивая слова, отвечает Юра. — Например…

Яркая шевелюра Милы отвлекает его, когда девушка просовывает голову в люк.

— Эй, Юр… Какого черта! Ты кто?

— Именно это я и хотел бы узнать, — ворчит Юра, — _член команды_ Бабичева.

Проигнорировав лестницу, спрыгивает вниз, грохнув ботинками о палубу, и отдает честь.

— Разрешите обратиться, капитан Плисецкий! Каковы будут ваши распоряжения, капитан Плисецкий? Отконвоировать его в карцер?

Юра выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Я тебе сообщу.

Он поворачивается спиной к мужчине, который так и не двинулся с места — такой уж эффект производит тяжелая дубинка Сары, даже до того, как она пустит ее в дело.

— У нас нет карцера, — замечает Сара, — но, думаю, мы могли бы расчистить кладовку.

Юра вздыхает.

— Ты, как там тебя?

— Отабек, капитан.

«Ну хоть кто-то тут проявляет уважение», — с горечью думает Юра. Он поднимает бровь, ожидая, что Отабек продолжит, но пауза затягивается.

— Ну что ж, Отабек, — говорит Юра, когда становится понятно, что продолжения не будет, — что не так с моим регулятором высотности?

— Нужно заменить компрессор на вспомогательном клапане.

— Наш прежний инженер утверждал, что с ним все в порядке, — пожимает плечами Юра, игнорируя Милину усмешку. — Значит, мы оба считаем, что инженер он фиговый. А как ты понял?

— Слышал, как клапан работал на взлете. На последней фазе, при изменении давления, он свистел.

Отабек искоса смотрит на Сару, когда та хмыкает под впечатлением от его слов.

— И, как ты считаешь, каковы шансы в срочном порядке найти кого-нибудь, кто закончит весь ремонт, и при этом так, что мой корабль не загорится во время следующего рейса?

— Невелики. Лучше начинайте откладывать деньги на новый двигатель.

Юра внимательно за ним наблюдает.

— Как по-твоему, покроет ли награда за твою поимку мои расходы на двигатель?

Отабек снова едва заметно улыбается:

— Я думаю, нет.

— Ну, ты не такой придурок, как мой инженер, — решает Юра. Жестом он отсылает Сару, и та сует дубинку за пояс. — Отдай пистоль рыжей бестии и почини мою лодчонку. Хороший пестик, кстати говоря. — Он кивает на перламутровую рукоять, виднеющуюся из-под жилета Отабека. — Семейная реликвия?

— Все может быть.

Юра протягивает руку.

— Будь по-твоему, Отабек. Добро пожаловать на борт, «Безумие» ждет тебя. Я капитан Юрий Плисецкий.

— Отабек Алтын.

Рука у Отабека теплая и грубая от мозолей.

По меньшей мере, будет интересно.

***

Отабек удивлен: пока он чинит двигатель, его оставляют одного. Плисецкий вернулся на верхнюю палубу, как только Отабека разоружили. Мила понаблюдала за ним пару минут, пока капитан не позвал ее, и выбралась наверх через люк. Итальянка — Отабеку представили ее как Сару — просто исчезла, стоило повернуться к ней спиной.

Если на то пошло, Отабек не уверен, находится ли она в помещении на данный момент. Он вообще предпочитает об этом не думать.

Стерев с лица столько машинного масла, сколько получилось, он и сам выбирается наверх. Плисецкий стоит, опершись на рулевое колесо, а вокруг его ног трется кот.

— Ну что, Алтын, разобрал мне корабль по кусочкам? — требовательно спрашивает Плисецкий.

— Я _собрал_ все, что смог, и у меня есть инструкции для вашего механика, — отвечает Отабек. Капитан постукивает ногой. — Как только мы окажемся в доках, я исправлю те небольшие «улучшения», которые я внес, они — моя страховка здесь, — исправляется он. — Можно сказать, что пока с кораблем все в порядке.

— Уже хорошо.

Плисецкий сверяется с компасом, слегка корректирует положение руля и поворачивается к Отабеку:

— Итак. Мне _очень_ интересно, как ты очутился на моем корабле, да еще в такой спешке, что не нашел времени представиться.

Некоторое время Отабек смотрит на яркое небо за окнами корабля. Серые облака плывут внизу, покрываясь рябью, колышась, словно море в непогоду. Ни Милы, ни Сары не видно.

Капитан Плисецкий управляет маленьким кораблем, не находясь на службе у царя, что, наверное, позволило завести несколько друзей и подарило еще больше врагов. Вряд ли он вообще хоть что-нибудь зарабатывает, действуя только легальными способами, и вне всякого сомнения, именно поэтому Юрий Плисецкий и находится здесь.

Отабеку не дает покоя редуктор, лежащий среди инструментов в поясной сумке.

— Я привлек нежелательное внимание, — отвечает он, — показалось разумным покинуть Москву без проволочек.  
Капитан смеется.

— Что, еще у кого-то на корабле устроил диверсию?

— Нет. — Отабек ловит взгляд Плисецкого, но не конкретизирует. — Где будет следующая остановка?

— В Екатеринбурге. 

Юра наблюдает за облачной грядой: она встает прямо по курсу серой завесой, превращаясь в грозовые тучи. 

— Мила! — кричит он. — Что там с оснасткой?

— В порядке, капитан Юрочка! — Голос Милы эхом доносится сверху, и Отабек замечает, что та сидит, взгромоздившись на канаты, которые связывают паруса по обе стороны дирижабля и шар сверху. — Буря все равно проходит к югу от нас. Наша старушка не пострадает.

Отабек скрипит зубами. Может быть, стоило остаться в Москве и рискнуть? Ему не сесть на поезд или другой дирижабль, а теперь придется лететь через всю страну.

Он сделает все, что будет в его силах. В крайнем случае, возможно, из Екатеринбурга получится отправить сообщение.

— Если у вас найдется бумага и ручка, я составлю список нужных запчастей для вашего механика, — говорит Отабек и возвращается к двигателю.

В конце концов, его проблему за него решает Юрий Плисецкий.

— Ну что, закончил разбирать мой корабль? — с усмешкой спрашивает он, пока Отабек выбирается из-под двигателя. Он исправил все, что ранее модифицировал, и теперь «Безумие» в том же состоянии — или даже еще лучше, если позволить себе минутку гордости, — чем раньше. — Те детали из списка. Их нужно будет изготовить специально для этого корабля.

Отабек кивает и снова упаковывает инструменты, стараясь скрыть от Юры полное содержимое своей сумки.

— А потом мне придется найти кого-то достаточно компетентного, чтобы их установить.

— Да.

Отабек встает. Это не его забота.

— Что и ты, я полагаю, мог бы сделать.

— Будь у меня детали — да, — коротко отвечает Отабек. Он гадает, удастся ли ему заполучить назад свою пистоль, прежде чем они пристанут, и сослужит ли она ему хорошую службу, если команда «Безумия» всё же сдаст его властям. Он вспоминает, как тихо к нему подобралась Сара, ту грацию, с какой она управлялась с оснасткой. Это не воодушевляет. Придется довериться интуиции в отношении Юрия Плисецкого и его команды. — Капитан…

— Возможно, доставка тебя туда, куда тебе нужно, будет стоить моего времени, — говорит Юра, — если ты избавишь мой корабль от посягательств криворуких идиотов.

 _Время_. Отабек не может останавливаться в еще одном городе, не может позволить себе несколько дней ждать, пока детали выточат, а потом еще дольше устанавливать их, но если удастся хотя бы поближе подобраться…

— Где вы собираетесь встать на ремонт? — спрашивает Отабек.

— В Санкт-Петербурге.

Сердце Отабека совершает кульбит.

— По рукам.

— Отлично. А тебе куда надо?

— В Хельсинки.

Звучит вполне убедительно.


	2. Chapter 2

Отабек Алтын — загадка.

— Предложи ему работу, и дело с концом, — говорит Мила, усаживаясь рядом с Юрой с чашкой чая в руке. Они расположились в тесной каюте с четырьмя койками и прикрученным к полу столом. Им едва хватает места, чтобы потягивать чай и не сталкиваться при этом локтями. — Если у тебя нет иного плана.

— Думаешь, стоит его нанять? — Юра вертит в руках карманные часы, открывает и закрывает, но на циферблат не смотрит.  
Мила смеется.

— Нет.

— А что тогда?

— Если мы не упустим своего... Он чинит нашу старушку, кто-нибудь из нас делит с ним постель… — Она многозначительно кашляет, — а потом Сара стукает его по темечку, ты вызываешь своих старинных приятелей, а награду за его поимку мы тратим на починку трубопроводов, которые он попортил.

Он сверлит ее взглядом.

— Отвечаю по пунктам: да, если тебе так хочется, нет, нет и нет.

— Кто сказал, что я это о себе? — усмехается она. — Нет, я могу, разумеется, принять удар на себя…

— _Мила_.

— Конечно, _капитан_ , — Мила закидывает ноги на стол — и это впечатляет, учитывая тесноту, — я подчиняюсь вашим приказам.

У Юры в глазах темнеет, он сдерживается, чтобы не прикрикнуть. Умение держать себя в руках — признак зрелости. Или как там говорят?

— Мила, чего ты добиваешься?

— Ну, капитан, — тянет она, — просто хочу знать, почему ты проявляешь к нему такой интерес.

— Он делает свою работу, и мне не нужно ему за это платить, — рявкает Юра. — Хотелось бы то же сказать о тебе. И хватит, черт побери, мне _капитанькать_.

Милу его взрыв совершенно не трогает. Напротив, она, похоже, очень довольна собой.

— Юра, не хочешь услышать мой отчет?

— Да, Мила, — выдавливает он, — будь добра.

— Цены на сталь вырастут из-за интенсивного строительства железных дорог на востоке. Кстати говоря, нам не стоит появляться в некоторых портах в той стороне: ходят слухи, что местные власти берут взятки с дирижаблей за приземление, чтобы снизить конкуренцию. — На секунду она задумывается. — Украина... Ситуация там не самая благоприятная, то же можно сказать об Эстонии, но на юге еще хуже. Придется идти вкруговую, чтобы добраться до наших мест. А еще в Чердыни казахские повстанцы предприняли попытку госпереворота.

— И как, успешно?

— Едва ли. Источники сообщают, что выживших доставили в Санкт-Петербург для вынесения приговора, поэтому нужно будет высаживаться там с осторожностью. Если казахи решат что-нибудь предпринять, может стать немного… напряженно. Уверен, что ремонт нельзя отложить?

— Увы. 

По крайней мере, если Отабек действительно собирается привести «Безумие» в порядок.

— На случай обыска проследи, чтобы у нас ничего не нашли. Включая нашего гостя. Скажи Саре, чтобы в Санкт-Петербурге не высовывалась: вдруг кто-то еще помнит про тот ордер на арест. С новостями всё?

— Как же без Крыма? Война набирает обороты. На полуостров стягиваются войска, будет бойня.

— Разумеется. Еще что-то?

Мила ловко спускает ноги со стола и одним глотком допивает чай.

— Заскучал, Юра? У меня есть пара предложений.

— Нет. Спасибо, Мила.

Юра барабанит пальцами по столешнице.

— Я на него ничего не нашла, — ворчит она наконец. — Ничегошеньки. И напрямик ни у кого не спросишь. Мы же не хотим, чтобы власти и нас сцапали за одно место. «Эй, господа, у меня тут безбилетный гений инженерной мысли со склонностью к диверсиям, а еще он, похоже в бегах. Знаете такого?» — Мила вздыхает. — По моему ни один из контактов его не опознал, и это значит, что в России он никогда не работал. По крайней мере, официально. Иначе его кто-нибудь да вспомнил бы.

Мила умеет получать ответы на вопросы: насколько Юра помнит, ей всегда удается хоть что-то да нарыть.

Нет, Юре совсем не скучно.

Он выходит из каюты и встречает Отабека, тот почесывает Пёте подбородок.

— Это она тебя нашла, — комментирует Юра. — Она у нас мышелов и отлично справляется со своими обязанностями.

— Намекаешь на то, что я мышь? — спрашивает Отабек, в его карих глазах заметна искра веселья.

— Мне кажется, тебе подходит, Алтын. — Как бы Юре хотелось научиться этому совершенно нечитаемому взгляду, который у Отабека получается совершенно без усилий. — Итак. Ты родом из Москвы или был там проездом?

— Я много где жил, — отвечает Отабек и под одобрительное мурлыканье Пёти щекочет ей уши. — Тебе списком?

— Можно и списком. — Юра не сводит с него взгляда. — Было бы интересно послушать, где ты учился.

— Да так. Понабрался там и тут, капитан.

— Ты не похож на русского, — предполагает Юра. — Эксперт по инженерной части и, как мне кажется, с военной подготовкой, поскольку на гражданке такому не учат. Однако в Москве тебе не рады, и ты путешествуешь на дирижаблях без билета.

Отабек не поднимает взгляда.

— Ты строишь очень много догадок.

— Верно, — соглашается Юра. — Ты дезертир? Или шпион? Если ты из Крыма, то ты глупее, чем я думал.

— Тогда хорошо, что я не оттуда. — Отабек встает. — Мы встречались раньше. Не помнишь?

Юра моргает. Если это уловка, чтобы отвлечь внимание, то чертовски хорошая, потому что все мысли мгновенно вылетают у него из головы. 

— Что?

— Санкт-Петербургская воздухоплавательная академия, — ровно говорит Отабек. — Мы учились на разных курсах, разумеется. Офицеров готовили только из русских. — Он указывает жестом на карманные часы, зажатые у Юры в кулаке. — Я думал, что ошибся. Не ожидал, что Юрий Плисецкий будет капитаном на древнем грузоперевозчике, но когда увидел знаки различия…

Отабек уходит прочь, а Юра смотрит ему вслед, открывая и закрывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Только спустя несколько часов он понимает, что Отабек изящно увернулся от всех его вопросов.

***

Отабек жалеет, что не нашел иного способа остановить поток Юриных вопросов. Едва адреналин схлынул, он в раздражении принялся проклинать себя за то, что не смог удержать язык за зубами.

«Вот почему надо помалкивать, — снова и снова отчитывает он себя, — и неважно, кто он».

Отабек наблюдает за капитаном во время ужина. Все они сидят за крепким дубовым столом с медными заклепками. Это единственный предмет мебели, который Отабек заметил на корабле, где, кажется, нет больше ничего, кроме жалких пожитков в каюте.

— Мы подумываем, не добавить ли еще одну линзу на гелиоконцентратор, — отщипывая кусочек хлеба, небрежно замечает Юра, будто говорит о чем-то совершенно неважном, вроде пролетевшей мимо птицы, — дополнительная скорость не помешает.

Мила закатывает глаза, глянув на Сару, и та хихикает в салфетку. У Отабека складывается впечатление, что эта тема не нова для застольной беседы.

— Это пиратские уловки. 

Отабек не уверен, шутит Юра или говорит всерьез. Сам он, возможно, не замечает, но в перепадах настроения — от яростной пылкости до безразличия — он подобен переменчивому ветру.

— Когда Юре становится скучно, а случается это часто, он изобретает все новые и увлекательные способы обречь нас на смерть в огне, — ворчит Мила. — Ну, или подбирает приблудышей.

— И, как правило, такой подход работает, — говорит Сара и пожимает плечами. — Смысл в том, что уж всяко лучше сгореть, чем быть пойманными.

— Как первый помощник, я накладываю вето на идею с линзой. — Мила смотрит на Юру в упор. — И настоятельно советую капитану заняться плетением кружев на коклюшках.

Юра смотрит на нее сердито:

— Ты не первый помощник. — Сара открывает рот, и Юра останавливает ее взглядом: — И ты тоже.

— Но кошка …

— Пётя со мной не спорит, поэтому — да, она мой первый помощник. — Юра быстро доедает суп, прихлебывая, и замечает, будто это только что пришло ему в голову: — Воздухоплавательный протокол предписывает преследовать вероятное пиратское судно, находящееся в нейтральной зоне. Такое судно, в лучшем случае, взрывают, а в худшем — захватывают, поскольку невозможно обойти в скорости суда, построенные в этом столетии, — уж точно не военные корабли.

Мила повышает голос:

— Как я и сказала…

— Отабек, — перебивает ее Юра, — что думаешь?

— Проблема заключается в потере воды, а не в давлении как таковом. — Уже хорошо, что Юра считает его пиратом, решает Отабек. Если выводы его верны, он был не первым пиратом на «Безумии». — Ржавчина или брак сварного шва могут привести к утечке пара. Появятся дефекты, особенно в охладительном трубопроводе, и тогда… Ну, уже сказали.

Внимательно слушая Отабека, Сара склоняет голову.

— Значит, если будет изолированный дублирующий контур охлаждения…

— На малых судах любой излишний вес сведет на нет все ухищрения. На военные корабли ставят дополнительные линзы уже много лет, но они-то могут позволить себе увеличение веса. — Отабека понесло. — Возможно, будет эффективнее, если вы перенесете все системы, не связанные с двигателем, к аккумулятору стартера, чтобы снизить подачу воды, и переоснастите дублирующий двигатель вместо того, чтобы пытаться запустить ее по основному контуру.

Юра хмурит лоб.

— А сработает?

— Теоретически. — Отабек замолкает, хотя голова его полна идей. Юра слишком заинтересован, слишком сосредоточен на Отабеке. — Это влетит в копеечку.

— А... — Голос Юры звучит разочарованно, и Отабек едва успевает остановиться, чтобы не начать говорить о нужных для этого работах и материалах — разумеется, он-то нашел бы способ.

Ужин они заканчивают в молчании.

Мила и Сара обмениваются взглядами, которые Отабеку не удается расшифровать. Юра прохаживается по палубе, проверяет показания приборов, щелкает переключателями, ест и внимательно листает пачку документов в руке, — и все это одновременно. Кажется, он не способен усидеть на месте больше пары секунд, а замирает, только когда сверлит кого-нибудь яростным взглядом зеленых глаз, или в те редкие мгновения, когда задумчиво смотрит в высокие окна, расположенные по всему периметру верхней палубы.

— Так, — говорит Юра, взгляд его сосредоточен на догорающих всполохах заката.

Мила выползает из-за стола.

— Посуда! Я займусь посудой, — объявляет она, собирая тарелки, а Сара встает и открывает люк в палубе — пространство под ним полно веревок и надежной альпинистской обвязки.

— Стёкла? — спрашивает она, и Юра кивает.

Отабек молчит. Он знает все клапаны и пистоны, что поддерживают дирижабль в воздухе, но обслуживать корабль — нечто иное.  
Однако он быстро понимает, что к чему, стоит только Саре и Юре начать доставать из рундука ветошь.

— Боишься высоты, Отабек? — Юра кидает ему обвязку. Она старая, но сработана хорошо и тщательно промаслена, на коже нет трещин, а на креплениях — ржавчины. Ремни привычно ложатся на бедра и плечи, хотя было бы гораздо проще, окажись они поближе к земле.

— Нет, не очень.

— Хорошо. Ты сегодня дежуришь по пернатым.

Отабек сдерживает вздох. Отскребать налипших насекомых, пыль, птичий помет и другие разнообразные, но неидентифицируемые субстанции — одна из наименее приятных обязанностей по техобслуживанию.

— Вы чистите его в полете?

— Время в доках стоит дорого. — В Юриных глазах застывает вопрос, который он, как надеялся Отабек, задавать не станет. — К тому же, если сверзиться с нашей высоты, больно уже не будет.

Мила смеется, наполняя раковину горячей водой, которая подается из системы рециркуляции, но Отабек с Юрой полностью согласен. Падать с пятнадцати аршин или даже с пятидесяти, если оступился с верхотуры, будет гораздо болезненнее, чем с…

— Мы опустимся до… — Юра изучающе смотрит на Отабека, — четырнадцати тысяч саженей.

Сара быстро взбирается по латунным перекладинам над кабиной и взлетает вверх, на узкий мостик. Отабек не торопясь пробирается по хитросплетению оснастки к смотровой палубе, где Сара уже ждет его.

От открывающегося вида захватывает дух. «Безумие», словно светящаяся сфера, за огромными окнами в верхней части корпуса горят масляные лампы, а под ним раскинулись паруса корабля, а еще ниже — далекая земля. Слева от Отабека оранжевой кляксой догорает закат, а справа мир исчезает в чернильной тьме, по которой то тут, то там рассыпаны мерцающие звезды городских огней.

Сара кивает ему, поворачивая колесо и открывая еще один люк в потолке. Этот сделан из толстой, клепаной стали с резиновым краем, он оставляет на руках черные маслянистые разводы, когда Сара пробирается в тамбур-шлюз.

Оторваться невозможно. Во чреве корабля Отабек чувствует себя на своем месте — он сам будто часть механизма, как, например, двигатель, но бросив последний долгий взгляд, он не может не ощущать эту притягательную красоту. Еще будет время все рассмотреть, пока они будут работать.

По привычке он оглядывает смотровую палубу. Здесь, вдруг понимает он, Сара проводит большую часть времени — меж звездных карт виднеется недописанное письмо, а на узкой полке, которая служит еще и секретером, лежат тяжелые вахтенные журналы. Заметив несколько слов, написанных аккуратным округлым почерком, Отабек пробирается сквозь люк.

Он крутит запорный механизм, чтобы задраить шлюз, а Сара поглядывает на прибор с круговой шкалой, пока стрелка не начинает движение.

— Это высота, — поясняет она и рывком открывает нагнетательный клапан. Каюту наполняет шипение. — Двадцать минут. Раньше по паутине ползать доводилось?

— Да, — отвечает Отабек. «Ползать по паутине». Похоже, его догадки о прошлом Сары не так далеки от истины.

— Но не во время полета. — Это не вопрос, но и не поддразнивание. Напротив, Сара ободряюще ему улыбается уголком губ, проверяя обвязку и канаты. Необычно видеть такое выражение на лице того, кто всего неделю назад был готов приласкать Отабека дубинкой. — Не смотри вниз, — тихо смеется она. — И что бы там ни говорил Юра, он никого еще не протаскивал под килем.

Двадцать минут кажутся вечностью. Отабек, обычно очень терпеливый, обнаруживает, что постоянно поправляет кожаные ремни. Он трижды проверяет канаты, прежде чем Сара, глянув на стрелку барометра, открывает внешний люк и пристегивает страховочные тросы к металлическому крюку, приваренному к раме.

— Ну, давай, — говорит она и выходит наружу. — Серьезно, не смотри вниз!

Отабек выбирается вслед за ней.

Затем, против воли, все-таки смотрит вниз.

После чего очень внимательно прислушивается к тихому щебету Сары. Она в своей стихии, полирует стекло, свободно и уверенно полагаясь на обвязку.

Ледяной воздух пощипывает Отабека за загривок, но тепла, исходящего от «Безумия», достаточно, чтобы не дать рукам замерзнуть, хотя одежда и промокает насквозь. Из-за тяжелой канистры с водой за плечами Отабек то и дело чуть не переворачивается, но обвязка надежно удерживает его на месте. Отабек понимает, почему они ждали ночи, чтобы приступить к этому заданию: в желтом сиянии масляных ламп внутри корабля видно каждую пылинку на окнах. Все, что ниже, поглощено тьмой, и можно притвориться, что не так уж они и высоко. Корабль летит медленно, движимый только силой ветра и заводным двигателем, генератор пара отключен, поскольку солнце давно зашло.

За стеклом сидит Юра и внимательно читает стопки бумаг и учетные журналы, время от времени делая пометки. Вдруг он поднимает голову и смотрит на них. Сара показывает язык, а Юра в ответ складывает неприличный жест и возвращается к работе.

— Вы двое раньше уже встречались, да? Юра что-то такое говорил.

Эта часть его прошлого — достаточно безопасная тема для разговора.

— Да. В академии.

— Мир и здесь тесен.

— Точно. — Отабек на секунду замолкает и наблюдает за тем, как Юра проводит пятерней по светлым волосам, которые теперь свободно падают на плечи. Любопытство побеждает. — Я не думал встретить его… здесь.

На маленьком, древнем «Безумии», с командой из трех человек и кошки. Занимающимся сомнительными деловыми предприятиями, в мундире в заплатах и без эполет.

— Думал, он стал военным, — бормочет себе под нос Сара. — Офицер Плисецкий.

— Когда я уходил из академии, то слышал, что ему позволили сдать экзамены досрочно. Он должен был стать самым молодым выпускником школы в истории, и его уже ждало место на флагманском корабле под командованием Никифорова.

— Никифоров ушел в отставку до того, как Юра выпустился.

Отабек кивает. Это общеизвестный факт даже для тех, у кого нет причин знать о подобных вещах.

— У него наверняка был выбор и помимо Никифорова.

— О, он его сделал. — Выражение лица Сары остается нейтральным, и Отабека расстраивает то, что он не понимает скрывающегося в ее словах смысла. — Отслужив свои два года, уволился день в день и на все деньги, что ему в конце концов выплатили, купил «Безумие».

— Зачем?

Сара улыбается.

— Спроси его сам.

— Что ты там говорила насчет протаскивания под килем? — морщится Отабек.

— Он не станет. Ну, покричит немного, но уж просто такой он, Юра. — Она поднимает взгляд в темноту и вдруг охает. — Смотри.

Отабек поворачивает голову. Над горизонтом встает луна, такая яркая, какой он еще не видел. Почти золотая, она плывет по бархатному черному небу и кажется такой близкой, что ее можно достать рукой.

Дыхание у Отабека перехватывает.

— Когда перед глазами стекло, все совсем не так, — тихо говорит Сара. — Иногда, когда снаружи только я, мне удается убедить Юру ненадолго погасить свет.

Отабек представляет себе, как бы это было — оказаться в полной темноте, когда «Безумие» едва видно, если не считать искривленного отражения звезд и луны на поверхности стекла. Красиво, наверное.

Он вздрагивает.

— Вот и Мила со мной согласна.

— А что насчет капитана?

— Нет. — Она пожимает плечами в ответ на его удивление. Отабеку кажется, что Юру ничто не может вывести из себя. — Он никогда не бросит штурвал, если кто-то из нас здесь. И, поверь мне, там ему самое место, на случай, если что-нибудь пойдет не так.

Отабек вспоминает, почему он предпочитает моторное отделение наружному корпусу, и прикрывает глаза от подступившего головокружения. Случается всякое: порыв ветра, повреждения в машинном оборудовании, проржавевшее крепление на обвязке. Лучше Отабеку не становится, и он открывает глаза и переводит дух, глядя вниз, на залитую теплым светом палубу корабля.

Юра сидит у стола, журналы отодвинуты в сторону, он что-то рассеянно рисует. Время от времени он поднимает на них зеленые глаза и ждет, пока Сара не кивает слегка в ответ.

— Думаю, ему бы понравилось, — говорит Отабек, отчасти Саре, отчасти себе.

— Да, думаю, понравилось бы. — Сара вздыхает, поворачиваясь и глядя на луну в последний раз. — Ну, и будет на сегодня. Полезли обратно.

Отабек стонет от облегчения.

Из-за перепада давления в шлюзе у него закладывает уши, и он понимает, что одежда на нем испачкалась и промокла, а сам он дрожит от холода.

— К этому нужно привыкнуть. — Похоже, его несчастный вид не столько забавляет Сару, сколько вызывает у нее сочувствие.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось заняться чем-нибудь другим? — Он гадает, выросла ли она на корабле, начав лазить по канатам раньше, чем научилась ходить.

— Нет. — Вид у нее немного отстраненный, в нем чудится то ли сожаление, то ли гнев. — Это легче, чем на трапеции. Там у нас никогда не было страховки.

— На трапеции. — У Отабека новый приступ головокружения и внезапной головной боли, и он не знает, от чего. То ли из-за высоты, то ли из-за того, что еще один кусочек мозаики не желает укладываться в портрет команды «Безумия».

— Да.

Она никак не поясняет ответ, а Отабек не спрашивает. Он более чем уверен, что никогда не захочет стать ее врагом, но язык прикусывает вовсе не из-за страха. Отабек уважает Милу, с ее медовой, но острой как бритва улыбкой, за осведомленность. Он наслаждается словесными пируэтами, ускользая от Юриных вопросов, балансируя на грани между откровенностью и осторожностью. Пусть это и глупо, но от этих танцев сердце бьется быстрее, чем ветер, проносившийся мимо, пока Отабек болтался за бортом корабля.

Но Сара никогда не пыталась вызнать его секреты. Пусть ненадолго, но ему удалось расслабиться. Отабек решает, что меньшее, что он может сделать — отплатить тем же.

Кроме того, он дрожит уже так сильно, что не уверен, поймет ли она, если он даст волю своему любопытству.

— А, и еще кое-что, — говорит Сара, прерывая его тихое страдание. — Мила скорее всего пригласит тебя разделить с ней постель.

Отабек от неожиданности кашляет.

— Я думал… Я так понял, что вы…

— Да, мы, — Сара улыбается. — Она сперва спросила у меня. Я решила, что будет справедливо тебя предупредить.

Отабек не может сказать наверняка, угроза это или попытка приободрить. Он сглатывает.

— Хм, это весьма лестно, но…

— Твой отказ ее не обидит. — Сара окидывает его взглядом. В ее выражении лица есть что-то понимающее, от чего Отабеку делается неуютно. Он заливается краской, хотя и не уверен, почему, и надеется, что на обветренном лице румянец заметен не будет. — На самом деле, она может очень удивиться, если ты все же согласишься. Знаешь, она любит поддразнить человека, если считает, что тот ведет себя не в меру упрямо. Предложение, впрочем, вполне искреннее.

— Спасибо. — Он притворяется, что не понимает, о чем — о ком именно — она говорит. — Буду иметь это в виду.


	3. Chapter 3

— Зальешь палубу — будешь мыть, — говорит Юра, за суровостью пряча веселье. Сара вернулась ровно в таком же виде, что была до вылазки, только от ветра из прически выбилось несколько локонов да на коленях появились влажные пятна. Отабек же… Отабек вымок насквозь и теперь дрожит, и Юра уверен, что за стоическим выражением лица он прячет глубокую муку. — Иди, приведи себя в порядок.

Отабек кивает и направляется к маленькой умывальной, но останавливается на полдороге:

— У меня нет другой одежды, — признается он.

Мила заваривает чай, и Юра не видит её лица, но чувствует адресованные ему ехидные мысли.

— Я что-нибудь раскопаю, — резко бросает он.

В простом деревянном сундуке, который служит ему гардеробом, Юра находит свободную тунику и экспроприирует у Милы пару брюк. Отабеку они будут коротковаты, да и писком моды их не назовешь. Однако Юра решает, что не готов лицезреть его тело обнаженным, пусть уж лучше голыми останутся только щиколотки.

Когда Юра выходит из каюты, Мила закрывает дверь умывальной.

— Он весь ваш, капитан. — Она подмигивает ему, и вспыхнувшее было в груди раздражение тут же сменяется каким-то неуловимым чувством, название которому Юра не торопится подобрать.

Жизнь на «Безумии» оставляет мало возможностей для уединения. Их койки втиснуты в одну крошечную каюту. Они вместе едят, вместе работают, вместе живут. И пусть со временем они и научились угадывать те мгновения, когда лучше промолчать, настоящее одиночество они оставили в порту.

Юра без стука открывает дверь в умывальную и тут же клянет себя, когда Отабек поднимает на него взгляд. Он не выглядит растерянным, скорее удивленным.

Отабек еще не успел полностью раздеться, но ручейки воды уже стекают по обнаженной спине.

— Я… Одежда.

По плечам Отабека, словно звезды, рассыпаны бледные отметины. Юра не может оторвать взгляд от шрамов, но убеждает себя, что просто смотрит.

В мутном зеркале Отабек перехватывает Юрин изучающий взгляд.

— Взрыв бойлера. — Он пожимает плечами — и созвездия на плечах меняют свое положение. — Я не успел среагировать.

Юра морщится.

— В воздухе?

— Нет, в порту.

— Так, значит, ты не всегда был таким опытным диверсантом? — Юра широко улыбается. Отабек не реагирует, но Юра подмечает его нарочитую сдержанность, ставит мысленную зарубку, чтобы обдумать ее позже, и переключается: — Извини насчет Милы. Она подчас бывает чересчур настойчивой.

— Она просто предложила. Я оценил прямоту, с какой она это сделала, и кроме того, она была очень учтива. Да и Сара меня предупредила, — признается он.

Юра знает, что пора закругляться с разговорами на эту тему и дать Отабеку привести себя в порядок, но острое любопытство тотчас берет над ним верх.

— Не заинтересован? — Он вздыхает. — Прошу прощения. Это было неуместно.

— Полагаю, мы друг другу не подходим. — Отабек тихо смеется. — И не думаю, что она была бы так уж довольна, если бы я к ней… привязался.

— А. Нет, скорее всего, нет. — Ну что ж. Похоже, их шельма-механик оказался не чужд романтики. Эту мысль Юре крайне тяжело игнорировать, когда Отабек проводит влажной тканью по шее.

От жара лицо и руки Юры покалывает будто иголочками. Умывальная и для одного-то человека мала, а уж для двоих и подавно. От воды в чане идет пар, и совсем нечем дышать.

Свежий воздух, решает Юра. Ему нужно на свежий воздух.

— Развесь одежду в моторном отделении, — инструктирует он Отабека, как будто, колупаясь во чреве корабля, тот не видел, где они сушили свою. Все тело Отабека покрыто разводами машинного масла, и, выскакивая на палубу, Юра старается не думать о том, сколько времени тот уже успел провести за работой, развесив для просушки единственную свою рубашку.

Отабек окликает Юру, прежде чем тот успевает закрыть дверь.

— Капитан. Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел узнать… Почему вы ушли с военной службы?

Это не секрет, но и не та история, которую он часто рассказывает. Юра раздумывает, не ответить ли, что да, он возражает, но… нет. Это не совсем правда.

— Я не находил в себе склонности сражаться в их битвах, — отвечает он наконец. — Никифоров — хоть он и напыщенный болван — был прав.

— Так он поэтому вышел в отставку?

— Вышел в отставку? Вот еще! — фыркает Юра. — И ты поверил? Да ему и сорока еще нет. Он дезертировал, и Россия-матушка не могла допустить такой конфуз. А так — и концы в воду спрятали, и лицо сохранили.

— Дезертировал. — Отабек отвернулся от чана и теперь смотрит на Юру. Брови его сошлись на переносице, и Юра уже знает, что это от удивления.

— После первых переговоров с Японией. — Юра качает головой при воспоминании. — Он сбежал с одним из их послов, а потом прислал письмо о сложении полномочий на обратной стороне свидетельства о браке. И вояки ничего не могли ему сделать, потому что технически на него распространяется дипломатическая неприкосновенность.

— Это очень… драматичный исход.

— Еще бы. — Юра думает о том, что Виктор никогда бы не опустился до чего-то обыденного. Слепящая ярость от кажущегося предательства давно утихла, оставив после себя теплые воспоминания с каплей досады. — Ну а ты?

— Я? — Лицо Отабека снова застыло. Юра видит, как тот словно перебирает свои тайны и решает, стоят ли они того хрупкого доверия, которое возникло между ними.

— Ты и сам больше не носишь форму, Алтын. Что случилось?

Секунду Юра думает, что зашел слишком далеко, но вдруг Отабек одаривает его кривоватой полуулыбкой.

— За год до выпуска в моей родной деревне была облава. Подозревали, что там окопались повстанцы, — тихо говорит он. — Я поехал, чтобы помочь выжившим заново отстроиться. После я не пытался вернуться в академию, сомневаюсь, что мне бы это позволили.

Юра моргает, потрясенный оказанным доверием.

— Мне очень жаль, Отабек.

— Я благодарен, что вы решили не сражаться в тех битвах, капитан.

Отабек забирает с края чана мокрую тряпицу, и Юра понимает, что тот ничего больше не скажет.

Юра уходит. Сперва он думает найти Сару и спросить ее о том, что она узнала об Отабеке, пока они оттирали корпус корабля. Много она не расскажет, да и поделится, если действительно разглядит в нем угрозу. Но Юру сейчас это уже не волновало. Да, кажется, он никогда не волновался насчет Отабека, если не считать первой пары минут.

Но он не идет к ней даже за теми крохами, которыми она могла бы поделиться. Юре нестерпимо хочется узнать Отабека, понять его — его самого, а не набор секретов, которые из него выпытали.

Вскоре они приземлятся в Санкт-Петербурге. Ремонт займет несколько дней, но не больше двух недель.

А затем, как и обещал, Юра высадит Отабека в Хельсинки, и каждый из них пойдет своей дорогой.

Юра хмурится, стараясь изгнать из мыслей непонятно откуда взявшееся раздражение. На задворках сознания поднимается что-то большое, острое темное — это чувство он тоже игнорирует.

— Надо было выбросить его за борт, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Слишком уж много от него проблем.

***

Когда Отабек натягивает одолженную одежду и вытирает полотенцем волосы, его все еще потряхивает, но вовсе не от холода, ведь воздух в умывальной теплый и влажный, а из крана льется кипяток — еще одно достоинство работы на дирижабле, которое так часто обходят вниманием.

Это нервы, говорит он себе. Он все еще напряжен, проведя несколько часов снаружи в подвешенном состоянии и не найдя выхода эмоциям. Опустошен. Незадолго до этого он поужинал, но уже снова мечтает о том, как обхватит трясущимися руками кружку с чаем, в которой сахара будет больше, чем жидкости.

Отабеку бы хотелось убедить себя, что это всего лишь стресс и усталость, но он давно перестал лгать себе — с тех пор, как пришлось столько лгать окружающим.

Нужно добраться до Санкт-Петербурга — он и так слишком рискует — и тогда, если повезет, все случится очень быстро. Отабек не может позволить себе бороздить просторы небес вечно, и неважно, маячит ли на горизонте хрупкая возможность перемирия или же это лишь иллюзии и самообман.

Пусть так…

Но Отабек хочет знать, когда Юра решил отказаться от всего, что ждало его в будущем: от службы, медалей, почета и власти. Хочет знать, когда он познакомился с Милой, ведь такая крепкая дружба, в которой находится место и заботе, и ссорам, строится годами. Он хочет видеть Юрино лицо, когда тот ловко спускается по боку «Безумия», его страх, восторг и чувство свободы, когда он смотрит на простирающуюся внизу землю.

Отабек пытается вспомнить, когда тот перестал быть для него «капитаном Плисецким» и стал «Юрой».

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Юра все же коснется шрамов, оставленных шрапнелью, вот-вот проведет прохладными пальцами по обнаженным плечам, по бедрам и линии позвоночника.

Отабек вздыхает, в последний раз поправляет неудобные брюки и выходит из умывальной.

Послезавтра они пришвартуются в Санкт-Петербурге, и ему предстоит работа. Отабеку остается только надеяться, чтобы все закончилось быстро, чтобы не было ни задержек, ни проволочек в последние минуты. Но если такое произойдет, если ему не хватит времени выполнить свою часть уговора и починить «Безумие»…

Отабек выбрасывает и эти мысли из головы. Время или будет, или нет — все просто.

Мила, с ее-то сетью информаторов, выяснит, кто он такой, но Юра, руководствуясь подозрениями, благодаря своему острому уму наверняка придет к тем же выводам быстрее. И после этого о возвращении на «Безумие» не будет и речи, и неважно, успеет Отабек закончить ремонт или нет.

Но ему хочется надеяться, что Юра в конце концов простит ему увертки и недомолвки.

***

— Юра, тебе доставляет удовольствие себя мучить? — мимоходом спрашивает Мила, но в голосе ее все же слышны нотки досады.

— Нет, это твоя прерогатива, — рявкает он. — Почему, позволь спросить, у меня нет бумаг по грузам? Ты же знаешь не хуже меня, что капитан порта…

— Я отдала их тебе час назад. — Из ее голоса мгновенно исчезает намек на подтрунивание. Мила глядит на Юру с осуждением. — Юрий Плисецкий, у меня и в мыслях нет запрещать тебе изводить себя, но ты капитан, и я ожидаю от тебя соответствующего поведения. Хочешь — говори, не хочешь — хандри, но я делаю свою работу и требую того же от тебя.

В голосе ее звучит угроза — и именно из-за этой угрозы, а не из-за самих слов, Юра замолкает. Мила не покинет «Безумие» из-за единственной вспышки гнева, и все же…

— Прости. — Юра трет лоб ладонью. — Спасибо, Мила.

— Я не хотела тебя расстраивать, — говорит она тише. — Достаточно же только попросить. Ты, похоже, позабыл об этом.

— Я не ревную, — отвечает Юра. Он сжимает штурвал с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев белеют, но голос его звучит ровно. — Меня не волнует, что ты…

Вдруг на его лице проступает паника, он резко вскидывает голову и оглядывает верхнюю палубу.

— Он занимается двигателем, — говорит Мила.

Юра делает глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Дели постель с кем тебе хочется. Если бы я даже и был заинтересован в том же, я знаю, что ты на него не претендуешь. Я же, напротив, — продолжает он, выдавливая слабую улыбку, — иногда хотел бы, чтобы ты не пыталась чему-то меня научить на конкретных примерах.

— Юра… — Он видит, как Мила сомневается, стоит ли продолжать, заранее зная, что она выберет. — То, что он тебе нравится, очевидно. Мое доверие к нему имеет свои пределы, да и Сара, чуть что, вышвырнет его отсюда в мгновение ока, но ты-то можешь позаботиться о себе сам. Ты уже перешагнул порог первой робкой влюбленности школьника, так почему…

— Через две недели он уйдет. — В глубине души Юре почему-то кажется, что Отабек исчезнет, затеряется в толпе в ту же минуту, как они приземлятся.

— Еще меньше поводов откладывать.

— Наверное. — Настроение у Юры снова портится, и Мила закатывает глаза. Он вздыхает. — Ты бы могла поцеловать Сару, а затем смотреть, как она уходит?

Глаза Милы расширяются.

— Ты думаешь, он — твоя Сара? Юра…

— Не знаю, и будет лучше, если и не узнаю. — Он старается не встречаться с ней взглядом, как будто может спрятать тревогу и замешательство и от Милы, и от себя. — Просто… Я хочу понять его. Да, я вполне осознаю, что он лжет почти обо всем, но в то же время он кристально честен. Я не могу его отпустить — но и остановить не в силах.

Юра почти чувствует присутствие Отабека на нижней палубе — всего в паре аршинов, если он сейчас на своем обычном месте, работает над тем самым секретным проектом, который так тщательно ото всех скрывает.

На секунду Мила кладет Юре руку на плечо. Позже она поможет ему собрать осколки, но только когда все действительно будет разрушено. Сейчас еще не время.

— Санкт-Петербург, — говорит она задумчиво. — Интересно…

Юра только кивает. Даже в небе, кажется, нельзя вслух говорить о зарождающихся подозрениях.

— Это опасный мир, Юра.

— Не думаю, что он опасный человек, — делится с ней Юра. — Не для нас. Нам он может стать опасен, если только его вынудят обстоятельства.

— Отабек меня никогда не беспокоил. Я ему, разумеется, не доверяю, но полагаю, что сам по себе он не представляет угрозы, — пожимает плечами Мила. — Однако компанию он водит опасную. Я, впрочем, ничего не имею против, если буду знать, с кем именно имею дело.

Эти слова заставляют Юру коротко рассмеяться.

— Ну я-то хотя бы не планирую фабриковать его смерть, — парирует он с ухмылкой. — _Дважды_.

— Все — ради любви. — Мила смотрит на смотровую палубу с ласковой улыбкой. — Не сдавайся так легко. Нам бы не помешал механик. Кроме того, — шепчет она, наклоняясь к нему, как будто хочет поделиться тайной, — ты вообще знаешь, как часто он работает без рубашки? Как считаешь, у нас получится сделать так, чтобы он снял с себя еще хоть _что-нибудь_?

Горячий румянец распространяется от Юриных ушей и опускается… ниже. Гораздо ниже. У Юры было не так-то много возможностей заглянуть к Отабеку, поскольку его часы бодрствования были, главным образом, подчинены делам на верхней палубе, и осознав это, он одновременно и сожалеет, и чувствует облегчение. Юрино чувство собственного достоинства и так едва выжило после нескольких минут в умывальной.

— Но если я услышу еще хоть слово об установке дополнительных гелиоконденсаторов, я выберусь из своего аварийного люка.  
Юра возвращает себе душевное равновесие и затаив дыхание соглашается. На самом деле он никогда всерьез о этом не думал, до тех пор, пока Отабек не заговорил о резервных двигателях. Юра уверен, что Мила в конце концов изменит мнение, когда им удастся разработать реальный план и наскрести деньжат на его выполнение.

Он поводит плечами, прогоняя мечты.

— Пусть все приготовятся к снижению. С нашим неисправным регулятором посадка может выйти жесткой.

— Есть, капитан, — широко улыбается Мила и мгновенно отлипает от приборной панели, к которой прислонялась. — Думаешь, наш старина-капитан порта проявит интерес?

— Без сомнения, — фыркает Юра, закатывая глаза. — Клянусь, Уткин меня ненавидит, уж не знаю за что.

— Он думает, ты что-то скрываешь.

— Ха. Мудак.

— А еще, Юра, ты ведь и правда сказал ему, что рожа у него — как кабанья задница.

— Это был комплимент.

— Прослежу, чтобы все подготовились, — говорит она. — Хорошо, что в этот раз нет больших доставок, не только с Сарой, но и с Отабеком на борту внизу было бы тесновато.

И об этом стоило тоже подумать. Если они действительно дойдут до того, чтобы переделать двигатель, им просто кровь из носу нужно будет заняться багажным отделением. Юра запоминает это, чтобы позже вернуться к этой мысли, если…

Если Отабек решит ему довериться.

Если выберется из того, что, по мнению Юры, надвигается.

Если Юра правильно понимает теплоту в глазах Отабека, когда они встречаются взглядами. Если правильно понимает, почему их разговоры длятся дольше, чем нужно — на минуты, а иногда и на часы.

Если…

Нет. Просто — если.

***

Отабек опасается, что по его лицу с легкостью можно прочитать, насколько он в действительности устал. Ночами он осторожно, как можно незаметнее, выбирается из доков, оставляя едва-едва времени на сон, дни же его всецело посвящены ремонту «Безумия» и собственным делам.

Ожидание — одновременно и мука, и облегчение. Отабек прибыл в Санкт-Петербург, когда еще ничего не было готово, но он все время на грани, постоянно ждет момента, когда все наконец завершится. Когда он спит, ему снятся только подробные, тщательно прорисованные планы зданий. Ведь им нельзя оставлять никаких физических улик.

Ничего, кроме того, что лежит в коробочке для инструментов.

— Отабек! — зовет его Юра с противоположного конца палубы, и Отабек замирает.

— Капитан, — откликается он, кляня себя за промах. Ему не с чего нервничать, только не в отношении Юры. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет. — Юра смотрит на него. И Отабек снова задается вопросом, не слишком ли много информации он выдал в их словесных баталиях. Он никогда не отличался умением вести беседы, и его попытки уклониться от ответов не идут ни в какое сравнение с Юриным хорошо подвешенным языком. Или же он просто не мог заставить себя скрыть что-то от Юры. — Только что прибыли последние детали.

— Как быстро. — Отабек ждет, что Юра спросит его, где он пропадал, что заставляет его исчезать с «Безумия» в любое время суток, но вопроса так и не следует.

Юра только говорит:

— Попросил кое-кого рассчитаться со мной по старым долгам.

И снова у Отабека такое ощущение, что Юра знает больше, чем говорит. К чему такая спешка? Было бы так просто сделать последний, опасный шаг и довериться полностью.

«Я благодарен, что вы решили не сражаться в тех битвах, капитан».

Может быть, этот шаг уже сделан.

Пусть Отабек готов рискнуть собой, но он не может позволить себе поставить под удар остальных — да и Юру с командой, если уж на то пошло.

— Полагаю, что смогу завершить установку оборудования сегодня днем. — Это будет легко — сложные ремонтные работы остались позади.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь передохнуть.

Он не может, нет. Отабек наклоняет голову. Он не возражает Юре — но и не соглашается.

Возможно, сегодня — его последний вечер на Безумии, и случая толком попрощаться у него не будет.

— Капитан, — говорит он тихо. — Юра. Хотя я сожалею об обстоятельствах нашего знакомства, я высоко ценю то время, что провел на борту твоего корабля и в твоей компании.

— Да я знакомствами обзаводился и при более странных обстоятельствах. — Голос Юры так же тих, он звучит почти как интимный шепот, словно на корабле кроме них нет ни души. Юра подходит к Отабеку ближе. — Хотя и ненамного более странных, надо признаться.

— Я бы хотел услышать эти истории, — бормочет Отабек. От понимания того, что этого никогда не произойдет, становится вдруг холодно, но одно присутствие Юры согревает.

— Отабек, — Юра сомневается, и Отабеку так хотелось бы знать, что он так серьезно обдумывает. — Тебе всегда будут рады на «Безумии», когда бы и где бы наши пути не пересеклись.

Это и в самом деле прощание. Теперь Отабек в этом уверен. Не давая себе шанса на раздумье, Отабек мягко ловит Юрину руку и подносит к губам.

— Спасибо.

Юрины тонкие, сильные пальцы, огрубевшие от военных тренировок и многих лет воздухоплавания, напряжены. Он не отстраняется, но и не притягивает Отабека ближе — просто глядит с грустью, улыбается и ждет.

— Пойду займусь двигателем, — говорит Отабек. Это не тот ответ, которого ожидал Юра, но иного тот дать не может.

Отабек работает до ужина и отпрашивается так рано, как только может. Уходя он позволяет себе в последний раз долгим взглядом окинуть палубу.

Мила и Сара убирают со стола тарелки, двигаясь так слаженно, будто каждый их шаг — выверенное па: Сара поднимает глубокую тарелку и протягивает не глядя, зная, что Милина рука ее тут же подхватит. Это обыденный и захватывающий танец родственных душ. Сара кивает Отабеку и отворачивается.

И это тоже прощание.

Юра смотрит в никуда. Выражение его лица меняется, вслед за скачущими мыслями: он то хмурится, то кривовато улыбается, улыбка тут же превращается в горькую усмешку, и на лице появляется разочарование. Перед ним лежит ломтик хлеба и стоит тарелка давно остывшего супа.

Отабек выскальзывает на улицу.

Его уже ждут.

— Один час, — тихо произносит Сезим. — Готов, Алтын?

***

В паровых тоннелях так жарко, что при каждом вздохе кажется, будто тонешь. Несмотря на влажность и повязанную на лицо полосу ткани, во рту сухо от пыли.

Сперва он идет, а потом ползет — и считает каждое свое движение. Света нет — риск слишком велик. В лабиринте он ориентируется только по памяти, вызывая перед мысленным взором тонкие линии чертежей и руководствуясь тем, что может нащупать на закопченных стенах.

Чем ближе к центральному бойлеру, тем горячее трубы — и воздух. Одной силой воли Отабек заставляет себя не кашлять, не шипеть от боли, когда опускается на живот и ползет под изъеденными ржавчиной трубами отводящей вентиляции. Острый край царапает щеку, и капля крови, пробегающая по лицу, кажется прохладной. Еще одна труба, там, где она касается плеча, выжигает рубец.

Наконец он добрался. Нет здесь никакой двери, скрывающей каменную пещеру с арочными сводами. Вместо этого к печи ведет несчетное количество паровых тоннелей, которые вьются и змеятся под землей. Здесь достаточно света от тлеющих углей, и Отабек всматривается в тускло-алое мерцание. От центральной камеры отходят пять тоннелей — три он видит, а еще два так и остаются тонкими чернильными линиями на карте его памяти.

Тюрьма — не дирижабль: она не может дрейфовать всю ночь, полагаясь на паруса и заводной двигатель. В этом каменном чреве нет гелиоконденсаторов.

В бойлерной никого нет, и так и должно быть, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Отабек не выполнит задание. Он не собирается тратить время на то, чтобы осторожно снять замки, установленные на вспомогательных клапанах, которые отвечают за давление и нагрев остывшей воды. Вместо этого он просто пробивает трубу, вогнав зубило в старый шов резким ударом молотка.

Из пробоины льется вода. Она обжигает до боли, но это не тот смертельный поток, что идет по выходящим трубам.

Наконец Отабек осторожно достает маленькую коробочку, которая лежит на дне его поясной сумки с инструментами, и открывает защелку. Часовой механизм блестит от масла и словно мерцает в тусклом свете. Он вытаскивает прибор и в последний раз осматривает его.

Это его мотылек, готовый полететь навстречу пламени. Тело «мотылька», состоящее из нескольких сегментов, мягко проскальзывает сквозь пробоину и исчезает в поврежденной трубе. Вода доставит его в бойлер, где в поднимающемся жаре его механизмы пробудятся к жизни.

Отабек не обращает внимания на ошпаренные пальцы, когда торопливо запечатывает пробоину восковой замазкой. Долго такая пробка не продержится, но это не имеет значения. Пора уходить.

Он почти успевает, неуклюже пробираясь сквозь тьму. Почти. Из-за перепадов давления трубы начинают постанывать и скрипеть, становится невыносимо жарко, а до свежего воздуха ещё надо добраться.

Он почти добирается до решетки вытяжного канала, когда бойлер не выдерживает. Взрыв сотрясает здание до основания, кажется, будто дрожит сама земля под ногами, и Отабека осыпает дождём из ржавчины и извести с потолка тоннеля.

Отабек выскакивает наружу. Из-за оглушающего звона в ушах он не слышит, как взрываются трубы, но сзади накатывает волна пара. Он плашмя падает, выбив плечо, однако смертельное облако проносится над ним, а он остается лежать. Ему нестерпимо больно, но все же он жив.

Отабек может только догадываться, что происходит внутри. Наверное, много криков, вопли ужаса переходят в вопли гнева, раздражения и удивления, когда охранные системы теряют давление и одна за другой перестают работать. Все, что Отабек может разобрать — это металлический гул, наполняющий голову. Сбитый с толку и дезориентированный, он поднимает руки, чтобы прикрыть уши, но все бесполезно.

Отабек чувствует еще один сильный толчок, когда взрывается вспомогательная силовая установка. Так глупо, ну правда же — ведь не только на дирижаблях используют дублирующие паровые трубопроводы. Его мотылек добрался до бойлеров-дублеров, пока аварийные системы перенаправляли пар.

Соратники выведут заключенных на свободу. Отабек не знает, как они выберутся и куда направятся: его работа завершена, и так он не сможет разгласить деталей их побега.

Теперь он сам по себе.

Ему больно дышать, и он с трудом поднимается на ноги, прижимая поврежденную руку к груди. Она почти не двигается и невыносимо болит — он, должно быть, все-таки вывихнул плечо во время бегства по тоннелям. Улицы вокруг тюрьмы опустели, когда охранники бросились в здание, и Отабеку остается только убраться оттуда подальше. И вот он неуверенно плетется по темным аллеям Санкт-Петербурга. Единственный звук, который он слышит — высокий металлический гул в ушах.

Время исчезнуть надолго, очень надолго, пока кто-нибудь не догадался обыскать город в поисках возможных подельников казахов, но мысли путаются, и Отабек не пытается спрятаться. Он позволяет ногам нести себя, надеясь только, что унесут они его подальше от тюрьмы.

***

— Юра, — зовет Сара, свешиваясь со смотровой палубы. — Восточный док, третий пирс от центра.

Юра уже на ногах.

— Патруль?

— Нет. Отабек.

Он вернулся.

— За ним кто-нибудь следит? — спрашивает Мила и вскакивает, чтобы удержать Юру, не дать ему уйти с корабля.

— Не похоже, — отрывисто отвечает Сара. — Но наш друг Олег совершает обход.

— Вот дерьмо. — Юра прикусывает губу. — Мила, бери свою фляжку.

Она кивает, но все же говорит:

— Ты же не серьезно? Только полный идиот поведется на этот дешевый трюк. Из-за тебя нас опять будут обыскивать.

— По счастью, Олег Уткин идиот и есть. Или у тебя найдется идея получше? — Он поднимает бровь, и Мила пожимает плечами. — Мила, ты — отвлекаешь внимание. Сара, забирайся наверх, продолжай наблюдать. Подожги что-нибудь, если придется. Но только не «Безумие».

Юра не бежит. Бежать значит привлечь внимание. Он прогулочным шагом идет вдоль доков — просто еще один капитан, который хочет потратить свой заработок на очередное низкопробное ночное развлечение, которое только может предложить город.

Он видит Отабека почти там же, где его заприметила чуть раньше Сара, но тот словно передумал идти к «Безумию». Он стоит вдалеке, окутанный тенью, будто решая, не дать ли стрекача.

С другой стороны доков доносится громкий голос Милы, хотя слов и не разобрать.

— Эй, — шипит Юра. — Сюда!

Отабек не реагирует. Он только поднимает в испуге голову, когда Юра подходит ближе. На его лице темный подтек, похожий на высохшую кровь, почти скрытый машинным маслом и грязью. Отабек моргает.

— Да не стой ты так, идиот, — рычит Юра. — На улицах полно военных, и, скорее всего, они направляются сюда!

Отабек качает головой, поднося руку к уху. Другую руку он держит прижатой к груди. Он делает шаг вперед, вздрагивая от боли, и останавливается.

Он не слышит. Юра вздыхает. И вряд ли сможет, если был поблизости от центра взрыва, от которого у «Безумия» паруса заколыхались.

— Не надо было мне возвращаться, — бормочет Отабек, так тихо, что Юре приходится наклониться, чтобы услышать его слова. — Не подумал. Прости. Опасно.

Юра хватает Отабека за руку — за здоровую, не за ту, что бережно прижата к боку, — и встречается с ним взглядом. Для этого разговора ему не нужны слова. Все, что ему нужно, — это снова переплести их пальцы и поднести к губам, повторяя недавний жест Отабека.

У Юры на губах остается пыль и масло, но он все равно улыбается, когда Отабек согласно склоняет голову и позволяет Юре отвести себя назад на «Безумие». Они идут, ныряя из тени в тень, и Юра напрягает слух, стараясь слушать за них двоих. Мила с Уткиным спорят, она отпускает грубые шуточки, а голос у нее заплетается как у пьяной. Крики становятся все громче, когда солдаты врываются в порт и начинают метаться от пирса к пирсу.

Когда они доходят до корабля, Юра бесцеремонно запихивает Отабека в отсек для контрабанды на нижней палубе, и Сара следует за ним.

— Приведи Милу, пока она не устроила настоящий скандал, — шепчет она, и спрятанная задвижка исчезает между потертыми половыми досками.

***

— Как плечо? — спрашивает Юра коротко и отрывисто, но Отабек улыбается.

— Лучше. — Это правда, но рукой он не сможет толком пользоваться еще долго. Скорее всего, в левом ухе слух не восстановится. Но это, решает Отабек, все-таки того стоило. — Спасибо.

— Так. — Юра устраивается на полу рядом с ним, наблюдая за тем, как одной рукой Отабек меняет калибровку на регуляторе высотности. Он не успел все окончательно настроить до того… до случившегося. — Все еще хочешь попасть в Хельсинки?

Отабек фыркает, но Юрино лицо становится серьезнее.

— Бека. Что ты намереваешься делать?

— Мне нужно исчезнуть на какое-то время, — наконец говорит он, — настолько далеко от российских властей, насколько возможно. И даже если они еще не догадались, что я причастен, вскоре кто-нибудь сложит два и два. Меня наверняка заметили. И тогда… Полагаю, все будет зависеть от обстоятельств.

— На моем корабле нет военных, — говорит ему Юра. — Больше нет.

— А что дальше?

Юра усмехается.

— Саре с Милой наскучили грузовые рейсы. Да и мне перемена ритма жизни пошла бы на пользу, раз уж мы об этом заговорили.

— Юра…

— Добро пожаловать на борт, Отабек. «Безумие» ждет тебя.


End file.
